User talk:Zeno Panthakree/Jiralhanian Empire
I would see this as an alternate universe after the events of Halo 3. Your's would be the third.Little_Missy - 20:22, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Ajax keeps saying that Brutes are retards and cant do any of these things but he just jealous-Zeno Panthakree :Don't say that about Ajax. For a fact, Brutes trade their Brain for Power, usually perform an action without making any plans or strategy. You can clearly see them being brainless and vulnerable to strategic offensive attacks in Halo 3. Also, for a fact, Brutes cannot actually maintain a simple form of an organisation, though I would suspect there would be several smart ones. Try research the Brutes in Halopedia to avoid problems. That would be my best advice...Little_Missy - 20:32, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I have a Halopedia account,I have done my research.Phoenixus is the Albert Einstein of Brutes.Plus she has Huragok to help her out.-Zeno Panthakree Subtank is right brutes are morons.Eaite'Oodat 16:48, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Most Brutes are morons but if you rally the smart ones(Phoenixus then you can accomplish some stuff.Read this Human-Jiralhanian War-Zeno Pantahkree Phoenixus is an empress, right? Because i'm pretty sure that brutes wouldn't stand for a female leader.- To be perfectly honest, I doubt the Jiralhanae could even form an Empire on their own, they tried before and literally bombed themselves back to the stone age. The only thing that kept them together was the fact that they served the San 'Shyuum, before that packs would kill and eat each other. A genius Phoenixus may be, but her people are dimmer than Tom Cruise' religious prospects. Exactly. I mean, the Brutes had 33 ships and the Sangheili 11 during the battle of the ark, and the Sangheili had won halfway into the next level, which shows the Sangheili's superiority. And it was only the prophets that could hold them together. That's why the whole Covenant was destroyed when Truth was killed. While I admire that you're trying to give the Brutes glory (like my bro is with the Kig-Yar with his Kig-Yar Union), you'll have to face the facts that male brutes kills the females after the children is born, and they're dumb apes. However, I hope we can fix this in a way that benefits both you and anyone else. I you'll let me, then I can help you do it. Cheers, Brutes aren't the smartest creatures, but they do have a decent amount of intelligence. They can drive vehicles and maintain ships after all. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:00, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Matt, where is the canonical evidence that Brutes kill their females after having children? I've seen no such source, ever. Other than that, all valid points on this page. I saw it somewhere on a talk page about one of ZP's articles, guess it was not correct, sorry for that then. However, I stand by my point; there's no way Brutes would follow a female leader, they just haven't evolved the concept of equality between gender in their society yet. However, I do agree that they have some intelligence, but they're still easily outmatched by Elites. Cheers, Theres really no evidence that the Covenant is sexist, take for example the female prophet who was a hierach before Truth, Mercy, and Regret. Where are you getting your information about killing the females.Seriously,it doesnt say that anywhere.-Zeno Panthakree 13:30, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, that info is wrong, so I'm sorry for that, but the point is that all your Brute-related articles are overpowered, you make the Brutes more intelligent than they really are, and that's god-modding. I tried to be nice and help you, but you just reject it, for no other apparent reason than that you think Phoenixus can be more intelligent than any Elite, which is completely impossible. Brutes DO have intelligence, but they can never be smarter than Elites, they haven't evolved to that level yet. No matter how smart Phoenixus is, Brutes have a limit on how evolved their brains are, and they can't evolve it in just a 50 years or something, evolution don't go that fast (look at humanity's own history and you'll see examples), and so Phoenixus have a limit on her brain as well. For example, it doesn't matter how smart the smartest human during the ice age was, because it's still not as smart as current-day humans, and that's because their brains hadn't evolved yet to our level. See now? It's not too late, ZP, you can let us help you, and your articles can be saved from deletion, but if you continue to just argue, then your article will be deleted or moved to username space, and all your efforts will be for nothing. Cheers, Mostly well said Matt. Though for all intents and purposes our actual "brain power" didn't evolve much since the ice ages, we've just gathered more knowledge. We had the hardware, but hadn't yet download the programs. On topic, please tone down the Brutes a bit. Did you not play H3? The brutes are barbaric, cruel, and in some cases, moronic. They are not a very smart species, as evidenced by the fact that they got up to 21st century tech, and beat themselves down to the stone age, clawed back up, and learned nothing. Spartan 501 does have a point, the Covenant isn't as sexist as one may think, the High Prophetess of Obligation did indeed reside as part of the Hierarch triumvirate with the High Prophets of Restraint and Tolerance. However it should also be noted that she was the only ever female San 'Shyuum leader. In addition, little is known about Jiralhanae gender relations, we only know that Sangheili don't allow females into the military based upon tradition. Jiralhanae don't seem to be as bound to tradition as Sangheili are, their reasons for not allowing females into the military based on that can be speculated to be different. Also the comments on Jiralhanae history are also correct. They built civilization up to Tier 3, and bombed themselves back to the stone age, and indeed learned nothing from it. None too terribly wise really Brutes can be tacticians, drive ships (perhaps drive is the wrong word), and do a variety of other things: they're plenty smart. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 23:30, 19 September 2008 (UTC) As individuals yes, as a species no. Also, can I see sources saying Obligation was the only female San 'Shyuum leader? And the sources stating that the elites do not allow females into service. Brutes Can be smart, only when led by a prophet. But when the prophet dies, they scatter, unsure what to do. Its like when, you have a squad of grunts, and a brute, kill the brute and the grunts flee. The brutes almost killed themselves when they reached our 21st century tech, and they were leaderless. There is no way brutes could survive without a leader.- Haven't we already established Brutes are smart? -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 13:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) So.... *cough*Godmodded*cough* Matoro3311 | Talk